


Dumbledore's moment

by ProfessorSpells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts, Mentioned Minerva McGonagall, Professor Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpells/pseuds/ProfessorSpells
Summary: Was a thought i had while watching the films. It was Dumbledore of course he knew, maybe not all the details of what was coming or how they would play out but he knew....
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Dumbledore's moment

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk going through some parchment when there was a knock at the door, "come in" he said brightly not looking up. Professor mcgonagall came striding in, hands clenched by her sides lips pursed "why Minerva whatevers the matter" he put down the parchment and looked at her.  
"All the owls are back" she gave a little pause " apart from one." she raised an eyebrow. "Acceptance letters have been late before, just send .." "Dumbledore I've sent hundreds" she cut across him "Hundreds Minerva? It doesn't usually take that many, who is it?" She looked him straight in the eye "Harry Potter"all the portraits started whispering, shock pasted over Dumbledores face briefly before he whispered "is it that time already?" but Professor mcgonagall hadn't noticed as she had glanced at the sudden noise from the old headmasters. She turned back to him " Those muggles you put him with wont let him have his letter, they keep moving him up and down the country, its getting ridiculous Dumbledore what are we supposed to do?" "Its ok Minerva dont worry" Dumbledore said getting to his feet and walking round the desk "we can send Hagrid for him, and then Hagrid can take him to get his things" he said smiling.  
" Are you sure that's a wise choice, wouldn't it be better if you or I went" she said stiffly. But Dumbledore wasn't listening he was looking out of the window "Albus...?" She said worried. "No , Hagrid will be fine" he looked back at her and smiled "I'm sure they will have a great time , and I have things I must do now before term starts" he walked her to the door. "Lily and James son coming to Hogwarts! this could be an interesting year" she said uncertainly "Yes, interesting definitely" he mumbled vaguely before she headed off to find Hagrid.  
Dumbledore stood by his window looking out over the grounds deep in thought and memories Fawkes gave off a low soft musical note as Dumbledore sighed and said with a tear in the corner of his eye "Yes. It is time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you x


End file.
